Archery Lessons with Hawkeye
by MyPrematureBurial1849
Summary: Rosalie Jones is a new member to SHIELD who is taking archery lessons from her very attractive instructor Clint Barton. She is late one day & has to stay longer to make it up. How will things between them to go with Rosalie having a crush on him? Sucky summary but the story is better. Inspired by a confession from the Dirty Avengers Secrets blog on tumblr. Clint Barton/OC One Shot


I was late, I was_ so_ late but it wasn't my fault, it randomly decided to rain when just minutes ago the sun was shining. He is going to kill me, probably make me do laps or some shit!

I was a new member to S.H.E.I.L.D and Nick decided that just having a power wasn't enough; he wants me to learn archery too saying that it will help in the long run. I'm not going to lie, I know it will but my instructor was really hard at times, if I didn't do one tiny thing right he would make me run laps, which I despised with a passion.

I ran into the building with my clothes soaking wet, other agents were looking at me weird as if they didn't see that it was raining. I ran into Natasha on the elevator and she gave me "The Look".

"I know, I know I'm late, he's going to _kill_ me isn't he?!" I spoke fidgeting with my necklace

"Yeah, probably" she laughed and my eyes widened as I looked at her

"I'm just joking"

"No you weren't, I'm going to _die today_!" I cried

"Good luck" she laughed again as she got off at her floor and I proceeded down to the basement where my impending doom awaited me.

He knew I was here, right when I got off the elevator he spoke "You're late, very late" he turned to look at me

"I know, I'm sorry I-I was-"

"No time for apologies Ms. Jones just go get changed"

"Yes, Sir" I hurried to the locker rooms and changed into the shield catsuit-like uniform. I grabbed my bow and hurried back to the shooting range where I saw that Clint had already set up my targets and arrows.

"Now Ms. Jones, I'm not going to make you run laps, I understand that being late today was something you couldn't control" he walked closer until we were mere inches apart.

"But try not to let it happen again" he quickly put his hands on the zipper of my uniform and zipped it all the way up "Ok?"

"Yes" I choked the word out and he smirked moving from in front of me to behind me.

**20 minutes later**

"Have you forgotten all that I've taught you Jones?" he stood next to me "Your posture is all wrong, how do you expect to make an accurate shot when you're standing like that?"

He put his hands on my shoulders squaring them to the target "Feet should be shoulder's width apart" he instructed and I did as I was told.

He went to stand behind me and nudged my arms to the correct position; once he was satisfied he ghosted his hands back to my shoulders.

"Why are you so tense Jones?" he questioned, he was so close that I could feel his breath on my neck.

All I could think was 'Well I don't know maybe it's because my very attractive instructor that I have a crush on is putting his hands all over me' It's like he knew what he was doing to me.

He then proceeded to place his palm on my back, straightening my slumped posture and my breathing hitched as now both his hands slid to my waist.

"Relax Rose" he whispered in my ear and I forced myself to not moan as his voice said my name.

Oh god help me, I was going to jump him here and now if he didn't stop

"Relax your grip" I loosened my hands strangulation on the bow letting them relax

"Good, now make sure your aim is correct" he was now as close to me as he could possibly be, I could feel is sculpted chest against my back, my ass pressing into his groin and I bit my lip as the familiar tingling started in my lower regions.

"Perfect, now release" he said his voice huskier than usual

My bow hand let the bow drop and I felt the tug against it letting me know that the sling had caught the bow, I didn't move until I saw the arrow hit the target.

"Bullseye" he whispered and I finally shivered in delight, looking at him I saw his eyes were dilated and darkened with desire as I'm sure mine were too. All I had to do was close the small space between us to get to his lips.

"Agent Barton" someone said suddenly through his earpiece and he removed himself from me to answer.

"Yeah" he answered and I didn't hear what the person on the other side said but I knew he would probably be leaving.

"Alright Jones class is over, you did great" he said walking back over to me

"Thank you, Sir" he nodded and went to leave but turned back

"Oh and one more thing"

He suddenly took my hand tugging me close to him and before I could be confused about what was happening his lips were on mine in a heated kiss filled with lust. I let my bow drop to the floor and wrapped my arms around his neck as his went around my waist.

"Jones, Jones what are you doing?"

I suddenly snapped out of my daydream and looked around at where I was, I was still in class! But it all seemed so real.

"You can't daydream while doing this Jones, am I boring you that much?" Clint asked

"Oh um n-no sir, I can assure you you're not" a small smile tugging at my mouth as I fixed my stance and released.

"Bullseye" I said smiling

* * *

_So this story was inspired by a confession on the** Dirty Avengers Secrets** blog on tumblr. So shout outs to whomever submitted that!:)_

_I've always wanted to write something with Clint Barton in it so here is my very first one shot about him!_

_Hope you enjoyed^_^_


End file.
